


This...Feeling

by Iris_ROF



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_ROF/pseuds/Iris_ROF
Summary: What if Seiya expressed her heartfelt wish in song again? She and Haruka are on board the ship to Estara with their mutual love, pregnant Princess Kiyoko, daughter of Queen Neo Serenity. Today, they find the perfect words to express how they feel about each other. No slash here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRose82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Return From the Edge of Darkness: Part 6 of the Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690892) by [LadyRose82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82). 



> Now, in the Youtube Karaoke version of “what is this feeling”, seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGqypJ1HjFU , Elphaba laughs. She didn't in the clip that inspired this story. This should be interesting…  
> 

Two days after their ship has sailed for Estara, Seiya takes a break from the controls to visit the galley. She grabs some food, turns and then notices that Haruka had taken a seat on the furthest chair from the doorway. Seiya shrugs. She wants to send a message to her sisters and begins a group text. She mutters aloud as she types.  
“Dearest, darlingest Yaten and Taiki.”  
Haruka scribbled on a few pages a letter no one would ever see. Still, in her heart of hearts, there was no one she could tell like her old lover. She murmured, “My dear Michi.”  
Their messages were identical for a bit. “There’s been some confusion while traveling on this ship.  
Haruka, “But of course I’ll care for Kiyoko.”  
Seiya: But of course, I’ll rise above it.  
Together: For I know that’s how Usagi wants us to respond! Yes. There’s been some confusion for you see my shipmate is-”  
Haruka nearly broke paper with her rising fury. Michiru back home knew it all, but saying how she felt about the Starlights was still good to get out of her system. “Unusual and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe.”  
“Blonde!” Seiya could hear Yaten’s agreeing chortles already. That made her chuckle.  
Suddenly, they were in sync again. “What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
H: From the moment I laid eyes on you.  
S: My pulse is rushing.  
H: My head is reeling.  
S: My face is flushing. What is this feeling?  
H: Fervent as a flame, does it have a name?” She feels her wind gusting as her irritation grows, like an inferno she wished to direct toward her fellow occupant. She would go to Kiyoko’s side once she had expressed herself, no matter if she wanted a punching bag in the rec room or Seiya as her punching bag.  
Seiya opens her mouth and sings across the room. Hey, the bare walls of the galley lent themselves to wonderful acoustics!  
“ Yes. Loathing, unadulterated loathing. We loathe it all. Every little trace, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There’s a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It’s so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!”  
She rests her fingers for a minute. When Seiya catches her breath from spewing, She gets a glowing response…from Yaten, of course.  
“Dear Seiya, you are just too good! How do you stand her, I don’t think I could. She’s a terror, she’s a Tartar! We don’t mean to be biased, but dear Seiya, you’re a martyr.”  
Seiya chuckled softly, thinking of Kiyoko. “These things were sent to try us.”  
Taiki joined in Yaten's sympathy. “Poor Seiya forced to reside with someone so disgusticified. We just want to tell you we are on your side! We share your loathing.  
Haruka and Seiya look up at each other and speak aloud. “What is this feeling, so sudden and new? From the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing. What is this feeling? Fervent as a flame, does it have a name? Yes.” After a beat, Seiya took the lead.  
Ahhhhh... loathing!  
(Both)There's a strange exhilaration, (loathing!)  
In such total detestation, (Loathing!)  
It's so pure, so strong! (So strong!)  
Seiya:Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!  
Haruka: And I will be loathing for forever,(Loathing...)  
Seiya: Loathing, truly deeply (Loathing...)  
They sang together again, but this time, Haruka added a little flourish to the end. Loathing you, (Loathing you....)  
My whole life long!  
(Yaten and Taiki) Loathing, unadulterated loathing!  
(Seiya) Boo!  
(Haruka) Ah!  
Seiya chortles as Haruka stomps to the training room to pulverize some dummies before she returns to Kiyo's room.


End file.
